


BAD DAY

by Lisha_Valecha1



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Cancer, Ethan - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Love, MC - Freeform, main charater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisha_Valecha1/pseuds/Lisha_Valecha1
Summary: Ethan had a bad day
Relationships: Boyfriend - Relationship, Doctor - Relationship, Girlfriend - Relationship, Patient - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	BAD DAY

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, please ignore any mistakes

Today , Ethan was tired.No scratch that, he was exhausted.Today his day had a shitty start , he woke up with with a headache and he ran out of coffee today .Neither had he time for going to derry roaster's or buying coffee , because today's board meeting has been advanced by 1 hour. Not being able to see his beautiful girlfriend Emily today did nothing to reduce his misery.  
The intern's orientation increased more of his headache which has decreased only slightly today , but now it has doubled up.He wanted nothing more than to be In Emily's arm but that too wasn't even possible because today was Emily's only day off she got after 1 month.Only when after the meeting , the orientation, yelling at interns , he sat in his office with coffee as his salvation , he talked to emily, he was finally able to think of something other than work. But that moment of peace didn't last long , because today he lost his 10 year old pediatric patient , she was fighting cancer , but today she gave up and cancer won its fight .Her name was charlie ,She was really sweet ,always lightning other's mood just by her presence.When ethan had to write her time of death , he was on the verge of breaking someone's neck.  
Finally his shift ended, he got to his way to home , thinking of going home and just sleeping , but luck was totally against him today, his car broke down on halfway to his home.He got out of his car and slammed his fist onto the nearby wall , tears of frustration made his way to his eyes.  
~~  
When he finally reached home , the sight in front of him made his heart flutter and yearn for the woman behind all this .  
Emily came to his apartment , cooked dinner for him and had prepared the couch ready for them to snuggle.  
Emily came forward to him and greeted him with a kiss ."I figured you had a bad day today , your voice gave it away when you talked to me during your break",she said smiling softly.  
Ethan at that moment feltmore and more love for the woman in front of him who could figure him out just by listening or having a look at him.  
He hugged her tightly , buried his face into her shoulder , breathing into her scent , calming his nerves."Thank you" he said with a small smile playing on his lips.  
"For what?" Emily asked with a look of curiosity and confusion on her face.  
"For being the way you are and for being my girlfriend" He said with a wide grin on his face when he said the term ' girlfriend' for her . She just smiled in response , asking him to change and freshen up while she places food on the diningtable , he obliged.  
After dinner , they snuggled on the couch , he sat with his head on her chest , arms around her waist .Emily ran her fingers through his hair softly and watching tv.However when she looked down at ethan, she found him staring into space , clearly distant .She silently turned off the tv , and carefully swept a few hair from his forehead .  
"Ethan?"she asked quietly." Hmm"?he asked coming out of his trance and noticed the switched off tv.His brows knit in confusion and he looked up at her and asked"Why did you turn the tv off?".Emily simply just shrugged and said "You weren't watching it and it wasn't too interesting also, so I switched it off"." Oh okay " he replied quietly. " Do you want to talk about today?What happened that you were so sad today?" She asked him softly. He sighed and snuggled more into her and started his story" Today I woke up with headache ,my coffee was finished, an i couldn't even go to derry's because the board's meeting was advanced by one hour and I wasn't even able to call you, and after the board meeting, today it was the day of intern's orientation, and few of were just sucking up to me and you know how i much I hate that.When I finally got my coffee and I talked to you , I thought now my day will go normally now , but no , luck is totally against me today .Charlie died t-today-" He said , his voice breaking ."Charlie died today!?!" Emily asked shockingly , she knew the little cancer patient , she used to greet her everyday. Ethan nodded and continued " She lost her fight today , Emily she was just 10 , she had so much to see yet ,and today when I was coming home I thought maybe I can finally go home now and sleep ,but my car broke down halfway to the home"He finished his story , snuggling into her and silent tears streaming down his face , when he thought of charlie.Emily sighed quietly and tightened her hold around him and ran her fingers through his hair offering silent comfort and kissed his head softly."Let's get you to bed , come on"she said in a quiet voice.Ethan just nodded and followed her silently into the bedroom.He kept his head on her chest and fell asleep with her.  
Next day he woke up , hoping to find Emily but found cold sheets instead , he noticed the time and sat up abruplty '9:00 am'. 'Why didn't my alarm rang ?'   
He thought and turned to his bedside and found it switched off , he stood up and went to the kitchen , the sight he was greeted with was something ,he wished he could see everyday.Emily was cooking breakfast in nothing more than a shirt of his she found in his closet ,humming quietly to herself,she didn't noticed his presence until now.  
"Emily?Why are you here , isn't our shift has started 2 he's earlier. , why is alarm switched o-"? He was silenced by her soft lips placed on his." Shhh. I got us a day off today , I know I got it yesterday but I convinced the chief for one night shift , you needed to relax today so I made breakfast for you , then we will decide what to do with the rest of the day off" she finished with a wide grin on her face. Ethan stared at her with amazement , respect and love in his eyes. He hugged her and said "I love you" in her hair."I love you too " she replied with a soft smile on her face. She took his hand and led him where she kept breakfast ready for him, she had made waffles and pancakes for him.She smiled softly and fed him , starting their day off.


End file.
